Various displays typically comprise various substrates for display control. The substrates may be detected before they are cell-aligned to other structures in the displays.
A substrate detection device comprises an illumination assembly and a base platform. The base platform is configured to place the substrate to be detected. The substrate to be detected is irradiated from one side of the substrate to be detected by the illumination assembly and observed from the other side by the detection personnel. If there are some non-uniform regions on the substrate to be detected, the phenomena, such as interference caused by the non-uniform regions, may make the brightness of lights passed through different regions of the substrate to be detected non-uniform. The substrate to be detected, which is with the phenomenon of non-uniform brightness (this phenomenon may be referred to as Mura phenomenon), is a defective substrate.